Justin Ballantine (New Earth-Two)
History Pre-Injustice Gang Early Life Justin Ballantine was born into a broken home, where his father constantly abused his mother and him. Justin's only good thing in life was his mother, but that all changed when she died due to a doctor misjudging the amount of medicine to give to her. After his mother's death Justin's father would abuse him even more. One day when Justin was 11 his father made him clean-out the attic and look for anything valuable. While looking Justin found a large box that looked like a present. Curious Justin found a card on the present and opened it. The card was to him from his mother for his 9th birthday. His mother wrote that she loved him and wanted to give him something to look far away from where he was for hope. Justin would open up the present and discover that it was a telescope. Justin would sneak it down to his room and would hide it, believing that if his father found out he would just sell it for beer. Justin would spend the next year waiting for his father to fall asleep and would go on top the roof to look at the stars. Justin's stargazing would soon come to an end when his father who had not fallen fully asleep heard something on the roof and decided to find out what it was. Justin's father would find Justin on the roof and would begin yelling at him. Justin's father would accuse Justin of stealing from him to buy the telescope and tries to grab him, but as he does his father loses his balance and falls. Justin looks at the body for an hour and quickly accepts that life is all about balance and what happens is to maintain balance. Justin would eventually be sent into foster care and would spend his childhood studying on how to make the world balanced. His studies would eventually bring him to Opal University where he studied Astrology in local astrologist Theodore Knight's class. During his time in Knight's class he would discover Knight's secret identity as Opal City's resident hero Starman after being invited to his observatory. During the same trip Justin would also find blue prints and research for Knight's Gravity Rod. Justin would take the notes and copy them that night and would return them to Knight the next day and would pretend to apologize to Knight stating he just wanted to see the rod and got carried away. Knight would be forgiving to him, but made him swear to secrecy that he will tell no one, which he pretends he will. Justin would eventually graduate from the university and would eventually get a job at Opal City's S.T.A.R. Labs, where he preformed experiments for the labs, while secretly researching and experimenting with Knight's blue prints and notes. Present/Post-Injustice Gang Forming the Injustice Gang After years of researching and experimenting with the Knight's notes and blue prints, Justin finally developed his greatest creation that he called the Scales of Libra, which could harness half of whatever universal energy was present at an unlimited rate and could allow Justin to harness the energy for anything. Justin decides to use the Scales to finally make the world balanced by using the energy harnessed by them to bend the world to his will. Knowing he cannot do this alone, Justin decides to form a team to help him achieve his goal by tricking them in believing that they will work together to rule the world. Justin would take the alias Libra and would assemble a small group composed of a anarchist super-villain, known as Anarky and time traveling thief, Chronos. Libra would name the group the Injustice Gang and would begin his plan by ordering Anarky to free certain criminals from Arkham Asylum and recruit them to the gang, while he goes after the new Starman. Capturing Starman Libra would get the new Starman attention by committing two crimes at once, with one of them involving people put in danger and one theft. Libra did this to see what made the new Starman tick and quickly discovered that he was just like the original and quickly deduced that the new Starman was probably David Knight, Ted Knight's eldest son. He would continue committing crimes in this trend in till one day he decided to make his move. Libra would stage a robbery with his henchman disguised as him would rob Queen Industries lab, while he would stage a hostage situation to attract Starman. Starman would arrive as he planned and would fall into a trap set up by Libra. Libra would then show Starman a live video of an office building and says that in order to balance the world he must kill the same amount of people Starman had saved. He would then proceed press a button and the office building would exploded and collapse. The enraged Starman would try to escape his confinements, but Libra would press another button, which caused an intense Starman to feel an intense shock that caused him to loss consciousness. 1st Encounter with Justice League Category:Males Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Absorption Category:Geniuses Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:New Earth-Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Villains Category:Injustice Gang (New Earth-Two)